


Across the pond

by Alas_Earwax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Masquerade, Other, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_Earwax/pseuds/Alas_Earwax
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoy a fun-filled evening at Hogwarts Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball.





	Across the pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The corridors at Hogwarts were buzzing with the excitement of the coming Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball. This year was different than all the others however, something new was happening at Hogwarts. Rumor had it that for the first time in history, Ilvermorny students would be attending the festivities.  
  
The Dining Hall echoed with the chatter of excited students and staff. "I can't believe they're actually bringing the Americans here," said Ron stuffing a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.  
  
"Ugh, Ronald. Why ever not? You think them less mannered than yourself?" Hermione quipped.  
  
Harry giggled "Alright you two. The Masquerade is tonight. Are you all set Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly "I'm always prepared. Why wouldn't I be?! And Ronald. Honestly. Wipe your mouth!" She hurriedly gathered her things and stormed out of the Hall, leaving Ron and Harry in stunned silence.  
  
"What's her problem?" said Ron, crumbs flying from his lips.  
  
"Give her a break Ron. You know how sensitive she is. Something must have her riled up, maybe Malfoy said something to her again."

Harry pondered the possibility and all of the ways he could punish him if it were true when suddenly the enchanted ceiling began to change. The sky turned a perfect pumpkin color reflecting the light of an enormous Harvest Moon, while small wisps of black clouds drifted lazily across its face.  
  
"I love it here" whispered Harry to himself. He took it all in, his gaze sweeping the room until his eyes landed on his best friend Ron, staring upward with his mouth wide open. He laughed at the sight.  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "It's even better than last year!"  
  
"I wonder whe.." out of the blue Harry was interrupted by the bright, plinking sound of ukuleles and melodic singing. It grew increasingly louder until at last the Dining Hall doors flung open and Ilvermorny students began pouring in. They continued their serenade as they made their way to the front of the Hall, their brightly colored robes swishing back and forth to the rhythm of the school's anthem.

"....Your castle walls, they kept us safe.  
The days with you, a dream  
You taught us all our magic  
And now one thing's quite clear

Where'er we roam  
Where'er we roam  
Our one true home  
Our one and own

Is Ilvermorny dear!"

The last note hung in the air seemingly forever and was finally met with thunderous applause from the Hogwarts Students.  
  
"Welcome, Dear Ilvermorny Students!" Dumbledore bellowed from his place at the head table. The hall grew still and all attention was turned to the Headmaster. "We are pleased to have you all here with us and hope you will make yourselves at home. The Masquerade Ball will be held this evening, promptly at eight o'clock. Until then, enjoy the feast!"  
  
"Where's Hermione? She's missing everything," muttered Ron miserably.  
  
Harry sighed and stood up."I'll go check on her, I'm finished with my dinner anyway."  
  
"Alright. See ya, Harry." Ron replied quite glumly.  
  
Harry made his way up to the west towers, heading for the Gryffindor Common Room. As he entered the room, he immediately spied Hermione curled up on the couch in front of the fire. He cleared his throat in an effort to let her know he was there. She sat bolt upright wiping tears from her face.

"Harry. Hi. I'm sorry about before. How did it all go?"  
  
"It's alright Hermione. Everything went really well actually. Ilvermony seems to be a very unique bunch of characters. It should be a very interesting Halloween this year." He paused a moment before continuing. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I think my nerves have overtaken me. I feel totally unprepared. What if someone from Ilvermony says hello to me? Or worse, asks me to dance? I won't know what to say. Of all the things I've studied, Ilvermorny wasn't one of them!" Hermione wailed.  
  
Harry laughed in spite of himself, "Hermione it's not a test. You'll be fine,"

She glared back at Harry, trying to be stern, but the corner of her mouth betrayed her as it turned upward into a smirk.  
  
"You cheeky so-and-so," Hermione said playfully. "I'm off to get ready for the Masquerade, and hopefully avoid Ronald."  
  
Harry sat at the fire thinking how glad he was that he wasn't a girl, and until his thoughts were interrupted by students filing through the Common Room entrance. Everyone was chattering about the Americans, who they were going to ask to dance and how little time there was to get ready.  
  
"Hey Harry," a familiar voice called. Harry turned to see Ron grinning sheepishly at him. "Everything sorted?"  
  
"All sorted," Harry said with a nod. "Let's go get ready."  
  
After about an hour, they returned to the common room wearing their dress robes and masquerade masks. Hermione had yet to appear. Harry was dressed in all black, sporting a white porcelain mask with silver filigree, and looking quite sharp indeed. Ronald, however, was wearing his hand-me-down robes and what seemed to be some sort of wonky pumpkin-shaped monstrosity with green globs splattered across it for a mask.

"It used to be my Dad's" Ron muttered.

"You look great," said Harry, stifling a laugh.  
  
While the boys were busy attempting to bolster each other's confidence Hermione was quietly descending the stairs and sneaking up behind them.

"Ahem!" Hermione said alerting them to her presence.

Harry and Ron whirled around to see Hermione decked out in a sleek red satin gown, the firelight was glinting off the glittery two-horned mask adorning her face. She looked positively devilish.  
  
Ron gaped at her, his mouth open wide enough for a small family of bears to move in. "Bloody hell.." he managed.  
  
"Ww.. Wow" stammered Harry.  
  
Hermione laughed heartily "Honestly boys. You act like you've never seen a girl before. Let's get moving before we're late."  
  
The trio embarked, winding through the corridors, descending staircases, finally coming to a halt in front of the Dining Hall doors. They could hear the music floating out from within the Masquerade, accompanied with laughter and conversation.  
  
"Ready?" said Harry. Ron and Hermione grinned.

"Ready!" The three locked arms, pulling the doors wide and entering as one. "Hogwarts and Ilvermony, together. What a night this will be!" cooed Hermione.  
  
They disappeared into the revelry, pushing past the masked masses, to an unknown destination. Greeting friend or foe they knew not, although Harry was almost positive that he had just seen Draco Malfoy. The weasel was dressed in a shimmering silver suit and mirror ball mask, schmoozing with several Ilvermorny girls, who giggled and blushed in unison. He couldn't be sure, however, and they were soon lost in the sea of students once more.  
  
"Was that...?" started Hermione, letting out a giggle.

"He's so oily," Ron said, grimacing.  
  
"Malfoy is a weasel," said Harry, his temper flaring at the thought of him. Harry's thinking was so single-minded in fact, that he failed to notice the giant man blocking his path. The stranger, dressed in fur from head to toe, his mask-like the face of a ferocious bear, towered over the crowd and looked down silently at Harry as he ran full speed into him, producing an "Oof!" Harry winced and looked slowly upward at the enormous man.  
  
"S...Sorry," Harry squeaked, turning white as a sheet, making every effort to shrink into nothing. Ron and Hermione stood frozen in their spots, unsure of how to proceed.

"Harry..?" whispered Ron, clutching Hermione. "What do we do?" The three began to back away slowly until the man spoke, stopping them in their tracks.  
  
"Wherd'ya think yer goin? Don't yeh know who I am?" the stranger roared. The trio shrank in fear, staring wide-eyed at this beast of a man, all of them sure they were in their last moments.  
  
"S'me Harry! Don' know what yer fussin' for. It's jus' little ol' me," Hagrid exclaimed jovially. "Like meh costume?"  
  
"It's brilliant Hagrid!" Harry laughed. "You gave us quite a scare"  
  
"Well done!" cried Hermione. "You've outdone yourself!"  
  
"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron added.  
  
Hagrid chuckled, "Well, I'd best be off. You lot enjoy the Ball. Haf teh meet Madame Maxime in Hogsmeade, wish meh luck!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. With that, he turned on his heel and was gone.  
  
As they watched Hagrid make his way to the exit, Hermione commented knowingly, "More mischief is headed our way, I feel it."  
  
"Trelawney will want to know you're making predictions now," Ron teased.  
  
"Shut up Ronald," replied Hermione.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's make a little mischief of our own," Harry said, sneakily pulling his invisibility cloak from his robe.

**Author's Note:**

> The coordinators and author would like to thank you for reading and supporting our contest! Xo


End file.
